Além Do Amor
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Rose e Dimitri descobriram que tem um jeito de Strigoi voltarem a ter alma, agora estara correto continuar os matando?


- Rose! Olhe o castelo! – os olhos de Lissa brilhavam ao meu lado ao ver o imenso castelo de Carcassone, Dimitri sorria sereno ao meu lado embora ele me observa-se enves do castelo.

- Eu disse que você ia amar esse lugar – sorri embora eu não quisesse tirar meus olhos de Dimitri, eu não sabia quando havia começado a ser tão melosa, ok, talvez numa noite quando conheci um certo guardião.

- Ninguém diria que Rose teria a capacidade de ler um livro – desdenhou Cristian me fazendo ter vontade de estrangulá-lo, mas ano passado me fez ver que ele era um excelente amigo, era isso que éramos embora nunca fosse admitido.

Todos sabiam em parte o que havia acontecido ano passado e em troca disso Dimitri era guardião do Cristian e eu da Lissa como uma recompensa, embora eu tenha a impressão que era mais para ficarmos de boca-calada sobre o resto do assunto.

Lissa conseguiu salvar Dimitri, mesmo ele tendo se tornado um Strigoi, ela conseguiu cura-lo com seus poderes, descobrimos que os usuários do espírito podem trazer até almas de volta a vida.

Foi terrível, tanto Lissa quanto Dimitri ficaram desacordados por três dias, mas quando meu Dimi acordou, ele era o meu de novo. Tanto que assim que teve oportunidade me deu um discurso sobre como sou irresponsável, terminando por agradecer claro.

Mas ele bem que podia passar direto para a parte dos beijos me agradecendo, mas daí ele não seria o Dimitri que tanto amo, mas voltando, em troca que não espalhássemos para o mundo esse dom da Lissa eles deixaram nós juntos, agora era de conhecimento de todos que estávamos juntos.

Só que duvidas começaram a surgir entre nós quatro, os que sabíamos de tudo, será que não estávamos matando pessoas que podiam ter sua alma de volta? Cristian se posicionou a esse favor embora não quisesse que Lissa corre-se risco, mas Lissa queria correr riscos e aí estava todo nosso problema.

Então veio a idéia da viagem, nós quatro por algum lugar do mundo, agindo como seres humanos normais, o que estávamos longe de ser, mas Lissa adorou a idéia tanto que estava feliz e pensando menos sobre o assunto.

- Minhas únicas opções enquanto esperava eles acordarem, era ler ou conversar com você, qual você acha que eu preferi? – respondi, Lissa sorriu já acostumada a nossas provocações, Dimitri segurou minha mão para eu descer do carro. – Ainda não acredito que você conseguiu que ficássemos no castelo Dimitri! – exclamei, claro que Dimitri tem vários amigos importantes, mas isso nunca deixara de ser eletrizante.

- Realmente é magnífico você ter conseguido isso – concordou Lissa simpática, me esqueci de comentar que ela quebrou o acordo com a Tatiana? Agora nós éramos meio que rebeldes da nossa sociedade, Lissa fazia uma faculdade só comigo, Cristian e Dimitri por perto, eu e Cristian também estudávamos já que conseguimos conciliar aulas em que nos revezamos para cuidar isso foi possível.

- Se ninguém se importa eu estou louco para chegar ao meu quarto – minha amiga ficou vermelha enquanto eu gargalhava, embora Dimi desaprova-se com o olhar, mas lá no fundo eu via o ar de riso, ele nunca conseguiria deixar o dever de lado, não totalmente pelo menos.

O castelo era magnífico, mais do que eu imaginei pelo livro, ele era todo frio e ao mesmo tempo quente como se contasse historias, a cidade da vista do nosso quarto era fantástica, exatamente uma cidade da França, como saída de sonhos.

- Roza – disse Dimitri me abraçando por trás. – A idéia de Carcassone foi ótima, Lissa se desligou um pouco da preocupação.

- Foi ótimo você ter conseguido que ficássemos no castelo – me virei para ele. – Lissa vai lembrar logo, a conheço ela só esta esperando ter um plano, ou uma causa forte o bastante para nos convencer...

- O que foi? – perguntou erguendo meu rosto para olhá-lo, algo que eu nunca iria me cansar eu tinha certeza.

- Eu não sei se ela não esta certa, eu imagino, se você não tivesse sido salvo, se eu tivesse que lhe matar mesmo, eu não conseguiria... – minha voz falhou e abaixei os olhos para eles não perceber o que se passava comigo, mas ele sempre percebia e me abraçou.

- Eu penso nisso Rosa, muito tempo eu tenho pensado, mas Lissa não pode salvar a todos, não sabemos o que isso faria com ela, comigo ela ficou três dias desacordada e com vários? O que acontecera? – Como sempre ele tinha razão, eu nunca deixaria Lissa se ariscar.

- Mas você consegue mata-los agora? Sabendo que muitos não queriam isso e que tem um jeito de salva-los? Eu mudei, eu sinto isso, antigamente eu diria vamos lá logo, mas agora eu passei pelo papel deles de certo modo.

- Roza, eu nunca iria desejar que você cresce-se do jeito que foi, você foi estúpida sabe em me procurar, tentar me matar...

- Não comece de novo, você já me fez todo esse sermão quando acordou – retruquei, mas a mão firme dele em meu braço me fazia ficar por perto, me deixando viva.

- Me deixe falar, você sempre quer saber mais, fique calada Roza. Eu amo ainda mais você por ter essa garra, porque essa é a Roza que eu conheci, aquela que fugia com a Lissa para salva-la, eu vou concordar com você, quando escolher nosso caminho quanto a isso eu irei, mas isso é entre você e Lissa eu e Cristian entendemos isso. Porque o que uma faz afeta a outra acho que será sempre assim.

- Obrigada – o abracei, Carcassone seria ótimo e depois voltaríamos aos problemas que eu tivesse paz por um tempo, me concentrei nisso e logo esta tendo paz, paz com Dimitri, a paz que vou querer sempre.

* * *

- Rose! – Lissa entrou gritando balançando uma carta na mão, horrorizada, lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sempre pálido, levantei enquanto Dimitri colocava blusa, Lissa ficou vermelha em meio as lagrimas e se fixou em olhar para mim, Cristian chegou correndo no quarto parecendo tão confuso quanto nós. – Precisamos encontrar Adrian!

- Lissa me explique – pedi a fazendo sentar na minha frente, sabia que algo serio havia acontecido me sentia mal, como ela.

Ela me estendeu a carta que era da rainha Tatiana, ou pelo menos era assinado por ela, embora nem achasse que ela sabia escrever.

_Vasilisa Dragomir,_

_Espero que essa carta chegue logo a suas mãos, graças a suas idéias revolucionarias perdemos Adrian._

_Ele tentava salvar strigoi´s quando foi morto por um, entenda que perigo é isso para os Moroi´s espero que volte logo para casa, agora pessoalmente terei que mandar guardiões para terminar com o serviço de strigoi´s assassinando o corpo do meu Adrian._

_Não lamentarei se a sua consciência doer, pois ela deve, Adrian estaria aqui não fosse suas idéias._

- Vaca! – exclamei jogando a carta para Dimitri que leu enquanto Cristian lia por cima. – Lissa, Adrian não esta morto! Ele só virou um strigoi, claro que é bem coisa do Adrian querer lidar com um sozinho.

- Na verdade isso lembra bem uma coisa sua Rose – disse Cristian abraçando Lissa, eu sabia o que ela escolheria fazer, eu sabia que ela já havia escolhido e também sabia que eu _concordava _com ela.

- Adrian vira até nós Lissa, tudo que temos que fazer é ficarmos prontas – falei e eu sabia que era verdade, Adrian me procuraria, agora que ele havia perdido a razão a raiva que no fundo ele sentia de mim apareceria e ele iria querer me matar, ou me transformar.

- Eu achei que seria difícil lhe convencer – falou secando as lagrimas enquanto Cristian se segurava para não expressar seu desgosto com a idéia.

- É mais fácil eu ir contra a idéia quando são pessoas que não conheço, agora quando é meu amigo, eu não posso Lissa, Adrian me ajudou quando precisei, eu só sinto que não tenha como fazer isso por você.

- Talvez tenha – Lissa avisou Cristian para calar a boca antes dele começar, mas ele não iria ficar quieto, isso que eu gostava nele, ele sabia que era necessário ser forte. – Se você pegar a dor que correr em Lissa quando ela faz _aquilo_, então ela ficara bem.

- Não acho que isso... – Calei Dimitri levantando a mão, ele reconhecia uma derrota, ele sabia que eu havia gostado da idéia.

- Perfeito! Agora só temos que esperar! – Lissa abriu a boca, mas a mandei se calar. – Olha nós estávamos nos divertindo antes de vocês chegarem será que poderia dar licença? – pedi, Cristian sorriu me pedindo desculpas, dei de ombros tipo "Eu sei que isso deve ser feito." E ele sabia que estava tudo bem, levou Lissa do quarto, mas eu sabia que ela discutiria depois, mas agora eu ia enfrentar o meu monstro.

- Rose – eu sabia que ele estava bravo pelo modo como ele não me chamou de Roza, me virei sentando de frente para ele, eu me dei conta que estava vestida só com uma camisa dele e que Cristian adoraria comentar isso depois que tudo passasse.

- Não tem como eu deixa-la sozinha Dimitri, eu vou ajudá-la mesmo que seja retirando tudo de ruim e vindo para mim, é o mínimo que posso fazer, Lissa salva vidas, meu dever é manter a dela.

- Eu queria fazer isso por você, não esta certo, não sabemos o que isso fará com você... – Me colei ao corpo dele.

- Lissa me curara depois, acredite, _eu acredito_.

* * *

Embora estivéssemos com uma ameaça, nos divertimos muito em Carcassone, foi a primeira vez que nos comportamos só como amigos e não como guardiões e Moroi´s.

Lissa e eu fizemos compras, tomamos café´s em todos os lugares, fomos a festas lotadas com humanos, e até nos divertimos em um parque de diversões.

Adrian apareceu, enfim, nós duas já estávamos ficando loucas, estávamos preocupadas, precisávamos vê-lo logo, a espera era insuportável.

Ele apareceu quando estávamos caminhando para o castelo, já estávamos no jardim quando ele surgiu das sombras, Dimitri foi mais rápido e o parou, mas ele era forte, muito, mas muito forte, eu fui ajudá-lo sabia que era necessário Lissa começar e ele pararia de se meche só gritaria como se o tivessem matando.

Dimitri segurava os braços dele, eu me agarrei nele, como Adrian gostaria de lembrar depois, e segurei sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que segurava as pernas, Lissa se aproximou e tocou a testa dele, bastava, podia ver Cristian pronto para colocar fogo em todos para proteger Lissa.

Adrian começou a gritar, Lissa a ficar corada e eu abri minha mente para a dela.

Era muita luz, era cegante ao mesmo tempo que causava agonia, mas uma agonia de quando algo é tão bom que você não quer que pare embora a dor e seja imensa, imensa demais e eu estava sugando essa dor dela, a abertura fazia a dor escorrer para mim e a luz ia para o Adrian, cada vez a escuridão ficava mais densa ao meu redor, até que ouvia meus gritos juntos com o de Adrian, parecia durar horas, horas agonizante, como se tivéssemos sendo jogados e ao mesmo tempo espancados por um monstro que nunca cessava.

Eu torcia para adormecer logo, para só meu corpo sentir e não minha mente, eu sabia que devia estar chorando se ainda havia lagrimas, mas a escuridão ficou pior, caindo cada vez em torno de mim até que chegou o momento em que com um grito tudo ficou escuro e pesado.

- Ela devia ter acordado, Adrian já acordou – sussurrava uma voz que reconheci como sendo da Lissa, eu queria abrir os olhos, mas tinha medo da dor, era como se minha mente estivesse destroçada.

- Eu ouço vocês – sussurrei, senti uma mão apertar a minha, ela já estava ali, só intensificou o toque.

- Que esta sentindo? – perguntou Dimitri toda a preocupação em sua voz, eu queria abrir os olhos e dizer para ele que estava tudo bem, então porque eu não conseguia?

- Dor, mas não é dor, é algo me bloqueando mentalmente algo cutucando minha mente – Lissa se aproximou eu podia sentir algo bom crescendo em mim e logo a coisa sumir da minha mente.

- Melhorou? Acho que eu deixei passar demais para você Rose – podia ouvir o som de desespero na voz dela e abri os olhos tendo que pisca algumas vezes.

- Que nada! Estou ótima agora, nem estressa Lissa, mas cadê nosso drogado? – brinquei e Adrian apareceu no meu campo de visão, parecia que não havia bebido nada.

- Obrigado – sussurrou, imaginei que ele já tivesse agradecido a Lissa.

- Bom, espero que você saiba que vamos cobrar isso, muito, mas muito mesmo – Cristian e eu trocamos um olhar e Adrian percebeu que estava ferrado, senti a mão de Dimitri na minha testa.

Ele entendeu quando pedi para me sentar segurando o braço dele, ele me ajudou e me abraçou me mantendo sentada, pode ver Adrian nos observando o sorriso voltando ao eu rosto, sua expressão debochada e bêbada também.

- Sabe Rose, acho que devo me acostumar que vocês _combinam_ – falou sarcástico me fazendo levantar a sobrancelha.

- Que bom Adrian, já que _sua opinião é totalmente necessário_ para nós dois! – respondi, Dimitri sorriu deixando um pouco do ódio do Adrian para longe, eu sabia que ele só queria me proteger, então fiquei feliz que ele deixasse de encarar Adrian como inimigo só por um momento.

- Acho que uma bebida vai bem agora, quem vem? – Cristian sorriu e Lissa piscou os olhos dando a entender que sabiam se retirar e seguiram Adrian me deixando sozinha com Dimitri na minha cama no castelo, isso parece importante certo?

- Me conte o que aconteceu? – pedi, percebi que foi horrível pela angustia que foi vista no rosto dele.

- Você caiu no chão quando Lissa tocou ele, vocês três estavam conectado, Lissa só via a Adrian e vocês dois gritavam como se tivesse sendo massacrados, gritaram por duas horas, até que Lissa caiu ofegante e disse que já estava tudo ok, mas ficou claro que não estavam ok, você e Adrian desmaiaram, trouxemos vocês para dentro, Cristian fez Lisa descansar e depois de dormir ela estava bem, nos disse que vocês iam ficar, que a áurea estava no lugar em que devia.

- Uau – exclamei, certamente Lissa sabia o que estava fazendo melhor do que eu pensava. – Quanto tempo dormi?

- Cinco dias, Adrian dormiu quatro, por isso já estávamos nervosos, achamos que vocês acordariam no terceiro dia, Cristian acha que é porque eu sou mais forte que Adrian, não sei, talvez seja...

- Com certeza é, Adrian é um Moroi ele é mais fraco que nós – algo brilhou nos olhos de Dimitri.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu sempre quis perguntar? – disse e eu olhei esperando. – Da onde você tirou aquele livro para ler enquanto eu estava desacordado? – uma risada fraca me sacudiu.

- Não sei, estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e eu gostei porque as mulheres lutavam e não ficavam parada, na verdade a história acontece graças a uma mulher então eu me entreti, e logo que falamos em viagem pensei "Quero conhecer Carcassone!".

- Eu quero conhecer você – sussurrou Dimitri me beijando cuidadosamente, como se _eu_ fosse cuidadosa.

- Você é quem melhor me conhece e sabe disso – falei o puxando para mim, meu corpo podia protestar, mas minha mente precisava dele.

* * *

- Rose – pediu Lissa, eu sabia o que ela queria e eu sabia que era o que eu queria também. Dimitri e Cristian nos olharam entre resignados e furiosos, Adrian só parou analisando.

- Vamos começar por qual cidade? – perguntei, ela pulou num abraço em cima de mim, realmente feliz.

- Mas agora devemos dividir a dor, não pegue mais do que pode suportar – pediu, eu sorri, claro que eu ficaria com a dor, mas ela não precisava descobrir antes.

- Vou ajudar, eu, você e Lissa assim será mais fácil – finalizou Adrian não como se fosse uma opção. – Sei que vocês precisam de mim.

- Arght! – Todos nos levantamos, Cristian e Lissa foram para o quarto, parece que eles gostaram do quarto escolhido.

Dimitri e eu fomos para os jardins, deixando Adrian sozinho na sala, alias, não sozinho, mas sim com as bebidas.

- Eu não gosto mais dessa idéia do que Cristian – falou Dimitri, eu segurei a mão dele.

- Vamos salvar vidas Dimitri, eu sei que é o certo e você também, sempre fizemos o possível por isso e continuaremos, só prometa que você vai estar do meu lado.

Ele me parou me fazendo olha-lo, aqueles olhos que eu não podia suportar por muito tempo, pois eles viam muitas coisas.

- Sempre estarei do seu lado, então se você quer salvar strigoi´s vamos.

Sorri, estar com Dimitri fazia tudo ficar bem, não importando o que acontece-se no nosso futuro, estar ao seu lado fazia meu mundo fantástico, perfeito e definitivamente _completo_.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii! Fiz essa one para um concurso da minha mana Lily Evans, maas como escolhi outra para ela, desisti dessa, mas achei tão fluflu que ta aki! Espero que gostem! Beijos!


End file.
